Tierno amor TxG
by eclipse total
Summary: 3.- Primera vez. Porque el primer encuentro, la primera palabra, la primera sonrisa y la primera mirada con aquella persona a la que más amas, es algo que no se olvida. Dedicado a Lily :D
1. Acrósticos

¿Han leído mi fic "situaaciones DxC"? Bueno, este será algo bastante parecido. Con forme valla escribiendo one-shots de esta hermosa pareja, los iré agregando a este espacio, en otras palabras lo dejare con status abierto, sin embargo no es una historia larga en sí, solamente un grupo de one-shots que llegare a escribir algún día.

Este primero lo escribi agregando acrósticos (más aclaraciones sobre el tema al final), por cierto, los escribi yo (ya saben que por más que me gusten los , no pienso volver a tener problemas en la pagina, así que lo he estancado aquí) En otras palabras, los versos no son ni canciones ni poemas ya escritos, son completamente de mi propiedad.

Pareja: Creo que ya lo leyeron antes de entrar al fic. Trent/Gwen. ¡Disfruten!

_**Disclaimer:**_ TDI no me pertenece (Con el rompimiento del TxG y el DxC esto ya es algo obvio)

**ACROSTICOS**

Se encontraba en la soledad de la nada. Con el frió calándole los huesos. Con el viento meneando su rebelde cabello. Gwen se encontraba entre los árboles del parque aquella noche fría y obscura (a falta de luna llena).

Se recargó en un árbol y sacó del bolsillo del delgado saco que la cubría un poco del inmenso frio, una hoja de papel. Un poema. Un hermoso poema escrito por Trent. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenía sin saber de él?

_Grandioso fue el día de nuestro primer encuentro_

_Washington fue testigo de él_

_Entonces solo importábamos los dos_

_Nada existía a nuestro alrededor._

Las lágrimas caían por las pálidas mejillas femeninas. Le dolía saber que Trent se encontraba desaparecido… Ese poema había aparecido en su buzón esa mañana, y cuando fue a buscar a Trent a su casa (sabiendo que él era el autor) supo que no había regresado a ella desde esa misma mañana.

_Nunca fuiste capaz de decírmelo directamente_

_Únicamente bastaba demostrarlo_

_Nunca sentí necesidad de preguntar_

_Cuando algunas veces me era importante escucharlo_

_Algunas otras solo me bastaba con notarlo_

_Tus labios jamás las pronunciaron_

_En cambio yo no dejaba de aclararlo_

_Otras personas pensaban que era feliz_

_Lo que no sabían era mi sufrir_

_Volvía a preguntarme día a día "¿En verdad me amas?"_

_Intentaba mantener la respuesta como positiva_

_Después de algún tiempo lo averigüe_

_Es que nunca fui lo suficiente para ti._

- ¿Nunca? – salió en forma de susurro de los labios de Gwen.

Sacó otras hojas de sus bolsillos y las admiró antes de leerlas más detenidamente. Trent era un verdadero artista.

_Tanto que indagué, hasta que por fin la respuesta logré obtener_

_Extraño me resulto, sin embargo sé que el rompimiento fue la mejor solución_

_Estaba triste, no lo pensaba negar_

_Ximena, mi hermana*, se llegó también a preocupar_

_Te fuiste de mi lado para con tu vida seguir_

_Reiniciar fue lo que intenté, más no lo logré_

_A veces podía ver tu sonrisa_

_Ñoño parecerá, pero hasta en mis sueños te veía_

_Observando en ellos tus hermosos ojos obscuros_

_Mi mundo se desmoronaba_

_Un minuto bastó para en ruinas terminar_

_Cosas de la vida ¿no?_

_Hubiera sido mejor no enterarme de la cruda realidad_

_Ojalá nunca hubieran comprobado mis ojos tal crueldad_

La chica gótica sentía la fricción de su espalda con el árbol en el cual se encontraba apoyada. Poco a poco tocó el piso, sin despegar en ningún momento su vista de las hojas que leía.

Cada vez se sentía peor, estos eran los claros pensamientos de Trent, sin duda alguna. ¿Por qué rompieron? Ni siquiera lo recordaba ¡Eran unos pre-adolescentes inmaduros! ¡Incapaces de saber que se arrepentirían de estar separados!

Su vista volvió a bajar al papel frente a ella.

_No tienes la menor idea de lo que pase_

_Observaba siempre tu caminar constante a la escuela_

_Tras algunos arbustos_

_Exigiéndome saber de ti_

_Gwen, siempre estabas hermosa_

_Una chica sin igual_

_Aunque termináramos no dejaba de quererte_

_Rencores sobran aquí,_

_Dónde siempre esperé tu regreso_

_O tan siquiera una sonrisa o una mirada sincera_

_Rogaba día y noche con la llegada de ese día,_

_Ese día en que lo nuestro pudiera llegar a renacer_

_Nunca perdí la esperanza de escuchar esas dos palabras de tus labios_

_Cada día mis esperanzas desvanecían_

_Ocultando mi rostro de las miradas ajenas_

_Rezando por volver a tenerte a mi lado_

Lentamente Gwen pasó esa hoja al final de las que ya tenía alistadas. Preparándose para leer los versos siguientes.

_Rocas a la orilla de un lago_

_Estaba lanzándolas al agua_

_Gwen, apareces de repente ahí_

_Raro me parece pero no quise cuestionar_

_Esperaba que me vieras, que te fijaras en mí_

_Se acerca a ti un punk a abrazarte_

_Alguien que yo conozco bien._

_Alguien a quién odio desde ese día_

_Más se acumuló mi odio al verlo besarte_

_Inconscientemente me alejé del lugar_

La joven chica sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho, no era a causa del frío que seguía calando sus huesos, helando su piel. Un dolor en el pecho, justo en el corazón… no soportaba saber el sufrimiento de Trent cuando ella lo remplazó con el delincuente, Duncan.

La chica decidió seguir leyendo, después de todo se merecía el castigo ¿no?

_Ese día cambie mi actitud con todos_

_Raro, me decían los chicos_

_Estúpido, me decía el resto _

_Simplemente me dejaba vencer por la vida_

_Mi mundo se había desmoronado_

_Instantáneamente me olvidé de mi familia_

_Mis amigos también se fueron_

_Únicamente quedaban las cenizas de lo que alguna vez fui_

_Nada me importaba en ese entonces_

_Dejé que la vida siguiera su curso_

_Opiné que lo mejor era dejarte vivir el tuyo_

Volvió a cambiar de hoja…

_Todas esas noches de desvelo_

_Eran todas gracias a ti_

_No me era fácil vivir ahora que no estabas cerca de mí_

_Es imposible no pensar en ti_

_Cuando tú lo eres todo para mí_

_Eras la luz que iluminaba mi obscuridad_

_Significabas toda mi vida_

_Incluso significabas más_

_Tú no puedes saberlo ahora pero siempre pensé_

_Ojala nunca te hubieras alejado de mí._

Pequeñas gotas comenzaban a caer del cielo, la lluvia se aproximaba y el frío se hacía cada vez más intenso. El viento soplaba fuertemente, ocasionando que su cabello se elevara un poco más ondeando a favor del viento. Todo el lugar era tranquilidad, no se encontraba nadie. Solo se podía escuchar el crujir de las hojas de los árboles.

Después de todo lo que Trent había sufrido, a ella no le extrañaba que la odiara. Después de todo se lo merecía.

_Gwen, a pesar de todo_

_Washington fue nuestro principio_

_El final fue nuestra ciudad_

_Nunca te lo dije pero a pesar de todo…_

_Te amo, como nunca antes…_

_El engaño solo me hizo más fuerte_

_A pesar de todo nunca te he olvidado, te necesito_

_Más que nunca, simplemente te quiero_

_O ¿Te has olvidado de mí? Y ¿Qué paso con lo que vivimos juntos?_

_Ahora todo depende de ti_

_Únicamente esperare una respuesta pero ten en mente una cosa_

_No me importa el pasado, simplemente te amo_

La gótica terminó de leer, bajando la mirada con melancolía. ¿Cómo podía Trent amarla aún? Eso era imposible, simplemente una locura. El engaño no es algo que se perdona tan fácilmente. Ese "Démonos un tiempo" para él había significado terminar. Cuando al fin rompieron formalmente gracias a tantas desconfianzas (Como las había mencionado Gwen antes de que sucediera) ella decidió seguir con su vida.

Se enamoró de Duncan y siguió su camino con ese nuevo amor, sin pensar en el hecho de que Trent la siguiera amando… después de todo puede decirse que fue ella la que terminó ¡¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan tonta?

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que cuando despertó se dio cuenta al fin de que ya no sentía la lluvia mojarla. Levantó la vista y observó las gotas caer alrededor suyo, más a ella seguían sin tocarla. Levantó la vista aún más encontrándose con un paraguas sobre su cabeza.

Ahí estaba. Después de varios años. Trent era un tonto por seguirla procurando así ¡¿Es que acaso no comprendía lo difícil que para ella era? Las acciones procuradoras de Trent no la ayudaban en lo más mínimo.

"_Gwen"_

- Te estás mojando – dijo ella cabizbaja, en efecto Trent se encontraba bajo la lluvia sosteniendo su propio paraguas para que ella no se mojara.

"_Nunca te olvide"_

- Gwen… - susurró él. La chica se levantó y le sostuvo la mirada.

"_Te extraño mucho"_

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Quería verte – dijo el oji-verde – ya que este lugar fue en el que rompimos sabía que vendrías aquí – le explicó.

- Trent… - el chico posó un dedo en los labios de ella.

- Me debes un respuesta – Gwen enarcó una ceja – leíste el último acróstico ¿no? – ella asentó en silencio - ¿Qué dices?

La gótica no podía estar más sorprendida.

- Trent, después de todo lo que te hice ¡Después de todo lo que te hice sufrir! ¿Cómo puedes seguir amándome? ¡Yo no te merezco! ¡No comprendo porque estás aquí! –gritó ella. El chico no le contestó.

Se vieron a los ojos, los de Trent le mostraban que aún había rastros de su amor por ella, la chica sentía que colapsaría si seguían así.

- No comprendo… no te comprendo… ¿Por qué estás aquí esperando una respuesta? – y la respuesta a su pregunta le llegó de forma instantánea a su mente.

"_No te guardo rencor"_

- ¿Cómo puedes no guardarme rencor? – preguntó al viento. Trent sonrió de forma tranquila… al parecer Gwen empezaba a captar su mensaje – Vamos Trent… ¿Qué esperas que responda? – preguntó triste, no quería regresar con Trent y lastimarlo… más de lo que había hecho.

- Creo que tú tienes la respuesta… te lo dije en mis acrósticos.

"_Regresa a mí"_

- ¿Te gusta sufrir? ¿Por qué quieres que regrese contigo?

- Eso también te lo dije.

"_Eres mi mundo"_

- Gwen… volvamos, por favor… está vez no cometamos los mismos errores.

"_Te necesito"_

- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? – Gwen tenía los ojos vidriosos, pero no lloraría, ¡ella jamás ha llorado en público! Y aunque eso doliera más que cualquier otra cosa… simplemente no lo haría.

- Los errores son para aprender ¿no? Sé que sientes algo por mí… por favor, dame otra oportunidad – le pidió

- …- se había quedado muda, Trent sostenía su mirada. Tal vez una segunda oportunidad podría arreglar algunas cosas ¿no? ¿Por qué no lo suyo?

- "_Gwen"_…

"_Te amo aún"_

Y sin poder soportarlo más Trent selló sus palabras con un beso. Un tierno beso que había estado esperando todo ese tiempo. Gwen pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y se dejó llevar por el momento, solos bajo la suave lluvia que golpeaba sus cuerpos. Con el paraguas en el piso rodando libremente a causa del viento.

**FIN**

_**Net:**_ Creo que ya no es un misterio lo que ocurre después x3

* No me culpen, necesitaba una palabra que comenzara con 'X' y no se me ocurrió otra, al principio pense en hacer a la tal Ximena su prima, pero si mal no lo recuerdo, en la página oficial de Isla Del Drama en donde hablaban de Trent, no hablaban de su familia (Me corrigen si estoy equivocada) Entonces dije ¿Por qué no su hermana? Después de todo mientras fuera un personaje más cercano, mejor.

Acrósticos (Explicare lo que sé U-.-): Estos son versos escritos que a diferencia de un poema normal, no es necesario que tengan el mismo numero de palabras, solo deben rimar (Trabajo que no creo haber hecho muy bien que digamos), sin embargo, tienen una caracteristica especial... Las primeras letras de cada parrafo conforman juntas una palabra o frase (Cualquier cosa de la que se quiera escribir) leído de arriba a abajo.

En mi texto, escribí los acrósticos y después (En el encuentro TxG) escribi frases entre comillas ("-") y en cursiva, estás frases son las que forma Trent en sus acrósticos :)

Esta es la primera vez que hago algo parecido, opinen, critique (constructivamente) y por favor, les agradecería que me dieran opiniones sobre los versos... las criticas constructivas y el saber lo que hice bien siempre contribuyen a mi mejoramiento. Yo lo sentí muy raro, puede ser el hecho de que es la primera vez que hago este tipo de cosas (O puede ser porque en serio está raro xD) pero es por eso que quiero conocer sus opiniones en sus reviews :)

Dedicado este fic a todos los fasn TxG (los fans de está pareja está creciendo de nuevo :D) sobre todo a dos personitas en especial **GWS** porque hasta el momento me ha apoyado en todos mis TxG y eso es algo que valoro, además creo que venía siendo hora, no le había dedicado nada (Al menos que yo recuerde U^^) y a **José B-Dragon Marino** (Lo siento si me equivoque en algo xD tienes un nick muy largo) dejenmoslo en josé, porque sé que él siempre esperó un beso real entre ellos, además de que viene esperando esta actualización desde que se lo comenté x3 aquí está lo que prometí :D

Ahora si me voy, recuerden dejar review... gracias por leer! un saludo a todos! =D


	2. Fantasía

Hola! Segundo one-shot TxG, lo escribí escuchando la canción "Somos aire" de Motel. Tiene tiempo que no dejo dedicatorias, pero bueno, este se lo dedico a **José** (Ya me conto que estamos de fiesta! (y) xD) y a **Galy** (Lo leí de otra dedicatoria, felicidades Galy ;D) y sé que les gusta demasiado esta pareja, así que les dejo un pequeño regalo ¡Que se la pasen genial~ y hagan mucha fiesta! xD Soy mal ejemplo (Bueno, para Galy, josé es mayor que yo así que no puedo serle un mal ejemplo ¿O sí? xD) Y dedicatoria a **Lily** (Porque no la felicité en su cumple en Enero U^^)

**_Disclaimer:_** TD Series no me pertenece

**Fantasía**

Trent caminaba solo. Como siempre, solo. No, no siempre estuvo solo, hubo una época en que se sentía felizmente acompañado, una época pasada que ahora se ve tan lejana. Es como si nada de eso hubiera sido verdad, como si no se tratara más que de un sueño o una fantasía.

_Un sueño_ - pensó - _Eso fue solamente_ - siguió caminando sin rumbo alguno. La gente pasaba junto a él apresurada. Todo seguía como siempre fue. Nada había cambiado… nada… solamente él.

Ahí estaba, caminando solo por inercia. Su cuerpo se movía pero su mente se encontraba estancada en la imagen de cierta chica gótica.

Y así, caminando con la mente distanciada y el alma hecha pedazos, llegó al parque. No había mucha gente, el lugar era perfecto para seguir pensando sin interrupciones.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gwen se encontraba igual (o peor) que le músico. Como si un viaje fuera suficiente para olvidar sus penas, ¡qué gran mentira! No podía alejar a Trent de su mente. Todo el tiempo sus pensamientos eran Trent, Trent y más Trent.

La gótica se sentía culpable, Tal vez incluso se atrevería a buscar a Trent para volver con él. Esas eran las mayores ilusiones de ella. Sin embargo, no se atrevía, no lo haría ¿Cómo hacerlo después de lo del beso? No podía llegar con Trent solamente a decirle que lo sentía. Lo había lastimado, de una forma bastante dolorosa, y peor aún ¡Cuándo aún lo seguía amando!

Una hoja cayó en su cabeza, el árbol bajo el cual se encontraba sentada dibujando, soltaba algunas cuantas hojas secas, anunciando así la llegada del otoño.

- El otoño – susurró la chica con voz melancólica.

Gwen agachó la mirada para seguir dibujando. Pero simplemente no pudo seguir, y eso era posiblemente a causa de Trent. No había avanzado mucho, cada que lograba concentrarse no duraba más de un minuto así. La mayor parte de su tiempo en ese parque se la había estado pensando en Trent.

Ella decidió levantarse y caminar ¿A dónde? A cualquier lugar. Gwen no estaba de humor para pensar siquiera en eso.

- Trent… ¿Cómo estarás? – se pregunto en un susurro que fue arrastrado por el viento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Trent seguía caminando. Debía enfocar su mente en otras cosas, si no lo hacía posiblemente terminaría imaginándosela ahí, frente a él. Siempre sucedía.

Eso era imposible. Trent solo tenía algo en mente - _¿Cómo estará?_ – Se preguntó mentalmente.

Entonces volvió a suceder. Ahí estaba la imagen de Gwen, frente a él. Con una mirada un poco triste, sin embargo podía ver en sus ojos confusión y un poco de temor…

Trent no lo pensó dos veces (no pensaba nada en ese momento) Se acercó lentamente a ella. La chica no pareció incomodarse ¿Debería hacerlo? Posiblemente no, después de todo esa era su propia fantasía.

Una vez estuvo frente a ella llevó su mano a la pálida mejilla de la chica. Fría y blanca como si de porcelana se tratara.

- Trent… - Podía escuchar su voz, su suave y melodiosa voz.

En un impulso Trent puso sus labios sobre los de la ilusión ¡Debía verse ridículo besando al aire! Pero ¿Qué importaba? Si no podía besar a la mismísima Gwen debía conformarse con sus fantasías antes de volverse loco, si no era que ya lo estaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gwen caminó un poco más. Le estaba siendo difícil no pensar en Trent. En sus hermosos ojos verdes, o en su inigualable sonrisa. ¡Debía borrarlo de su mente! ¿Qué podía hacer?

Se detuvo y cerró los ojos, sintiendo las refrescantes caricias del viento de otoño. Escuchando el sonido de las hojas crujir en los árboles. Todo era tan calmado, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía en paz. Se sentía tranquila, como si no tuviera ningún tipo de problema.

Todo su alrededor se sentía tan hermoso, casi tanto como lo eran sus verdosos ojos… Bien ¡Ahí estaba de nuevo! Pensando en Trent.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la imagen de un chico de ojos verdes. El cabello negro y la piel no tan blanca como la de ella. Era la imagen de Trent, aunque tal vez un poco más grande, como debería verse en esos momentos.

Sintió deseos de caminar hacia él, pero no pudo. Sus recuerdos llegaron en ese momento, todos a la vez, atropellándose por pasar. Dentro de la cabeza de la gótica los hechos pasados se veían como si de una película se tratara. Ese chico frente a ella era una fantasía propia, Trent nunca se encontraría frente a ella, no, el posiblemente la evitaría a toda costa. Pero aún así, a pesar de saber que ese no era Trent, ella no podía seguir, no podía ser tan débil como para caer ante una sola fantasía.

El "chico" de cabellos negros avanzo hacia ella.

- Trent… - Susurro ella perpleja del poder de su imaginación, se quedó inmóvil. Los "labios" del chico se posaron sobre los suyos. Gwen no lo aceptaba, si ese fuera Trent no podía caer tan fácil, no quería volver a lastimarlo.

A pesar de lo que pensaba, Gwen era realmente débil. Quería apartarse de él pero a la vez deseaba seguir así.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya? Ya no lo recordaba pero sabía que había sido demasiado tiempo. Gwen era débil y lo sabía. Tal vez quedarse así no haría ningún mal, después de todo tratándose de una fantasía no tenía nada que perder ¿O sí? Eso podría servir para satisfacer sus ridículas necesidades… porque lo necesitaba, necesitaba de Trent.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al primer beso le siguieron otros más, cada uno igual de tiernos y acompasados.

El mágico momento se rompió cuando él se separó bruscamente de ella. Entonces los ojos de Gwen se vidriaron un poco ¿Cómo es que había sido tan débil? Sabiendo que estaba sola dejó escapar algunas pocas lágrimas.

Sintió como un dedo las secaba de manera tierna. Para ser una fantasía eso era muy real.

- Gwen… - la voz del chico sonaba un poco sorprendida. Esto Gwen no lo notó, ella se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos, pensando en lo que pudiera suceder si se encontraba con el verdadero Trent.

- No puedo evitarlo… - susurró derrotada – no pude evitar besar a una visión, ¿Qué haré si nos encontramos frente a frente?

- Gwen…

- ¡Soy tan patética!

- Gwen…

- ¡Realmente patética! – se gritaba a sí misma, estando "sola" en ese lugar sabía que nadie la oiría – Amo a Trent y no puedo evitarlo pero… - más lágrimas salían de sus ojos – pero no puedo volver con él, no me perdonaría volver a lastimarlo, y ahora… ¡Ahora estoy hablando con una fantasía! – gritó golpeando el pecho de la "fantasía".

La gótica ya no lo soportó, se secó las lágrimas, esta vez ella misma, y salió corriendo de ahí. Sin embargo, si bien no corrió más de 5 metros cuando un agarre en su mano se hizo presente y la volteo rápidamente.

Sintió otros labios sobre los suyos y no pudo evitar sorprenderse al encontrarse con los ojos verdes de Trent.

El chico cerró los ojos disfrutando del momento. Abrazó impulsivamente la cintura de la chica y se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos. La gótica no podía creer lo que ocurría, sin embargo también cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por todo lo que sentía, desprendiendo una revoltosa lágrima más.

Entonces la fantasía se había vuelto realidad, Gwen enredó sus manos en el obscuro cabello del chico y se apegó más a él. En ese momento ya no importaba nada, ni el pasado ni el futuro. Solo el presente, el hecho de que se tenían el uno al otro una vez más, aunque fuera por unos simples momentos ambos se tenían y ya nada les importaba.

**FIN**

**_Net:_** Lo siento, creo que no fue lo que esperaban o-o dedicatoria (Además de la inicial) para los que me comentaron el one-shot anterior: **Lily, Yanu, GWS, José **y el review anonimo, que aunque halla sido una palabrita me alegro el día ;)

Resumen (Por cualquier duda que halla quedado): Las primeras son escenas separadas de Trent y Gwen en el mismo parque, a la misma hora del mismo día. Las dos escenas del beso (La de Gwen y la de Trent) es la del "reencuentro" (Aunque creo que es obvio) narrada desde cada perspectiva. Trent ha tenido "fantasias" antes en donde se encuentra con Gwen, esta sería la primera vez que Gwen las tiene. Trent se acerca a besar a Gwen, pensando que es un "fantasia" como las otras, y Gwen lo deja pensando que está soñando (Hay que lios se hacen ambos ¬¬). Cuando se rompe el beso es porque Trent reacciona, dandose cuenta de que se siente demasiado "real", mucho más que sus fantasías, es así como se da cuenta de que resultó ser Gwen de "carne y hueso". Y ella no se había dado cuenta aún, comenzó a gritar eso pensando que estaba sola (Hay que ver que nunca gritaría algo así de estar con alguién más, mucho menos con Trent). Lo que ocurre después lo dejo a su imaginación ;)

Dejen comentarios si es que les gusta U^^ Gracias por leer!


	3. Primera vez

-¿Qué ocurre? – pregunta el pequeño.

- ¡Nada! – Espeta la niña entre sollozos - ¡Vete!

- Oh, vamos, ¿Cómo te llamas? – insiste el niño. De azabache cabello y ojos verdes.

- Soy… Gwen – Se presentó por fin. Entre sollozos - ¿Y tú?

- Trent – dice el niño con una sonrisa mientras se sienta junto a ella – Y… ¿Por qué lloras?

- ¡No te incube! – acusó dándole la espalda. Trent se sentó junto a ella, abrazándola por los hombros aunque Gwen no quisiera verlo – ¡Suéltame! – intentó golpearlo con su codo. Cosa que no funcionó para que Trent la soltara - ¡Hablo en serio, déjame sola! – Trent sonrió travieso. Le picó un costado con su dedo índice - ¿Qué haces?

- Te vez linda cuando lloras – Gwen lo observó desconcertada. ¡Eso no ayudaría a nadie a sentirse mejor! – Pero entonces, quiero ver como sonríes.

- ¿Qué…? – no logró terminar la expresión. Pudo sentir las manos de Trent en su cintura, y como sus dedos se movían en esta… Provocándole cosquillas - ¡No, déjame! – Pedía, ahora entre risas.

- ¡Reíste! Lo sabía – dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué?

- Tu sonrisa es más bonita que tus lágrimas – Gwen se ruborizó - ¿Estás bien, ahora? – la chica asintió - ¿Puedo preguntar? – Obtuvo toda la atención de Gwen, como respuesta - ¿Por qué llorabas?

- Mi madre se enojó conmigo – susurró – Salí corriendo de mi casa – confesó. Era la primera vez que se lo contaba a alguien.

- Oye, cualquier problema que hallas tenido seguro se arreglara – asegura Trent con una sonrisa. Luego le pide su mano en un ademán. Vamos, te acompañare a casa, no sería sensato dejar a una chica sola por ahí.

- ¿Sensato? ¿Crees que soy una damisela en peligro? ¡Tengo ocho años ya! Nueve en un mes – espeta.

- Está bien. Nunca pensé eso. La verdad es que quiero pasar un rato más contigo ¿Puedo? – insiste en tomar su mano. Gwen se ruboriza ante lo último dicho por Trent pero esta vez acepta tomar su mano – Entonces, tenemos la misma edad – comenta con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunta Gwen, sin rodeos - ¿Y por qué me ayudas?

- Yo me acabo de mudar a este vecindario. Y… ¿Por qué ayudo? No quería verte llorar.

- ¿Pero por qué…? ¡Tú no me conoces! – grita con el seño fruncido.

- Pero me agradas, aún así.

Gwen se volvió a ruborizar. Trent pensaba en lo bonita que se veía así. Se sentía afortunado, después de todo, por haberse mudado de vecindario. De no ser por ello nunca hubiera conocido a esa chica solitaria pero linda. Él también se ruborizó al pensar en ello. Ambos apartaban la mirada, apenados, sin verse a los ojos, pero aún así sin soltarse de las manos.

Caminaron un tramo largo. Aún así pareció corto para ellos.

-Aquí es – dijo Gwen sin cruzar miradas con el niño de hermosos ojos verdes, según ella.

- Entonces entra ya… - Animaba Trent con una sonrisa.

- No quiero, le grite a mi mamá antes de salir corriendo – Comenta.

- Ella debe estar preocupada. Ve a hacerle saber que estás bien – Aconsejó. Gwen soltó el agarre de la mano de Trent y se dirigió a la puerta a paso lento. Tocó el timbre y espero a que abrieran. Trent entonces observó la palma de su mano. La piel de aquella niña parecía fría, nada más lejos que la realidad, aún podía sentir el calor de la mano de Gwen en la propia.

- Oh, Gwen, querida – Soltó su madre al verla de pie en la puerta. Sin esperar un minuto más la abrazó, Trent podía adivinar que, en efecto, estaba en lo correcto. Gwen comenzó a llorar y se abrazó fuertemente a la mujer.

- Lo siento mamá, no te culpo de nada* - Se disculpa. Su madre se separa del abrazo y entra a la casa con teléfono en mano. Gwen siquiera había notado que su madre lo sostenía.

- Oficial, no, lo siento. Es que apareció, sí, gracias – se escuchó a la madre decir. Gwen regresó al lado de Trent y le besó la mejilla.

- ¿Qué, eso por qué? – pregunta el pequeño apenado.

- Gracias – Gwen agradece con una sonrisa y entra a la casa.

_Porque el primer encuentro, la primera mirada,la primer sonrisa, la primera conversación y el primer beso (Aún siendo en la mejilla) con la persona que más amas… No es posible olvidarlo._

-en… Gwen… - La chica por fin despierta de su ensoñación.

- ¿Eh, qué?

-¿A qué te refieres con "Qué"? – Pregunta el joven de ojos verdes y cabello azabache, sentado junto a ella - ¿En qué tanto pensabas?

- Nada – responde con una sonrisa - Solo en la suerte de que estemos cumpliendo nuestro primer aniversario – Le contesta con un beso en los labios – Te quiero.

- ¿A qué viene eso? – Pregunta Trent divertido, no era normal en Gwen decir "Te quiero" ni ninguna de esas palabras cursis.

- Solamente tenía ganas de decirlo. Yo también tengo mi corazón – Es ahora Trent quién la besa – Feliz aniversario. Hoy hace un año que somos novios.

- Sí, lo mismo digo.

Amor. Era una palabra cursi, pero aún así ideal para aquello que los unía, incluso, desde pequeños.

_**Fin**_

_**Notas de eclipse total:**_

__¡Hola! La desaparecida vuelve a mostrarse en la sección xD Esto lo acabo de escribir hace unos minutos ¿Qué será? ¿20 minutos? xD Un fic express para dedicarselo a una buena amiga del fandom... **¡Lily! **¡Felices 15!Espero que te guste. Para serte honesta hasta el momento es mi favorito de lo que he escrito sobre ellos xD ¿O será que me gusta el amor infantil?

* Bueno, como supongo la mayoría sabe (Solo por no decir todos) los padres de Gwen son divorciados. Es por ello que lo útilice para una tipica pelea madre-hija. Se que es algo muy útilizado pero quería una pelea entre ellas y esto fue lo que se logró. Diran que Gwen no es capaz de gritarle a su madre por eso pero yo digo ¿Por qué no? Ser gótica o fria (Como se muestra en la primer temporada de la serie, cosa que adoré de ella) no le impide ser una chica normal, y tengan en cuenta que en este fic apenas tiene 8 años, para toda niña (O niño, generalizando) es dificil pasar por algo así.

También quería escribirle algo a Nia, si lo logro tal vez sea para el fin de semana xD Ya que estoy en clases en la facultad de 3 de la tarde a 8 de la noche, durante tres semanas (Estoy en la segunda, pero viendo el lado bueno solo me queda una que soportar así). Es por ello que ando desaparecida. Vi que hay muchas dedicatorias a Lily y me gustaría leerlas pero no me da a bastos el tiempo TwT

Por último ¿Sería descarado pedir un review? (?) Lo siento, debo reirme de algo para no caer en la locura después de tantas horas de escuela (Oh, oh, muy tarde) jaja, un saludo a todos mis lectores. Âtt Yo xD (Eclipse, la única capaz de hacer chsites malos solamente para hacerce reir ella misma :P)

**Espero que te gustara, Lily**


End file.
